


You don’t need that Puppeteer

by METALxTOMB



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Batter gets a name, But some fluff too, Fluff, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mentions of self mutilation, Mild Gore, Wholesome stuff (sometimes), Zacharie is doing his best, batter is stupid, slightly meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/METALxTOMB/pseuds/METALxTOMB
Summary: Without someone to guide him The Batter is lost in the world.He's weak. He doesn't know how to control himself. He's experiencing emotions he doesn't know the meaning of.Zacharie appoints to help him.[Originally taken from Wattpad, I made this account literally just to post it here but eh.]





	1. The Beginning [Prologue]

The Batter was a peculiar being.

He was quiet and rarely had decent conversations anyone apart from maybe The Judge or the merchant, Zacharie. Occasionally he'd have a short talk with an Elsen. Other than that nobody really knew him. He was rather blunt and stoic. Often his vocabulary consisted just of the words "Yes, "No," and "Purify" and he was always rather brief. The man rarely showed emotion. His posture was odd, always looking up at some unseen force, and his movements were clumsy. He was considered an oddity, at least to the majority of the Elsen who inhabited the three zones.

However he made it clear to those he did speak to that he had a purpose to fulfil, a purpose led by his puppeteer.

Zone 1 had been purified, he had no business there. He had crossed the nothingness. Now The Batter stood alone in Zone 2.

For the first time, Batter realised he could move freely on his own. A feeling that he was not used to. He stretched his fingers, looking quizzically at them as if he didn't even know what they was. Then he moved his arm up and down. The Batter spent a while toying with himself as if he were a child then he solemnly resumed his original position, looking back up at the grim sky.

"..."

"Where did you go..?"


	2. “Live a little”

The faint tapping of footsteps rang in The Batters ears, but he didn't turn around to see what or who was making the noise. He stayed completely still, snapping out of it as he felt a harsh tug on his left sleeve.

"So, how long have you been stood there, amigo?" It was Zacharie, the Merchant. His interactions with Zacharie had only been limited, occasionally stopping by to hastily purchase whatever items his puppeteer deemed useful. The Batter turned to face him slowly, acknowledging his presence.

"Haha, it must be tiring standing there doing nothing, Hm?"

"I am waiting." He bluntly stated, going back to his original trance.

"... interesting. Tell me, friend, how long have you been standing there?" Zacharie moved in front of The Batter, waving his hand in his face. "I must say, this quite the sorry sight."

"..."

"I don't know"

"Dear Batter, I can tell you that you've been standing there for two days."

The Batter chose not to respond.

After a few moments of silence, Zacharie let out a deep sigh.

"Hahah, alright. Silent treatment it is then"

The masked man lightly chuckled,

"I hope you don't mind me getting a little comfortable, Hm?"

-

By now it had been a few hours since Zacharies initial interaction with The Batter, he really had set up camp just beside him. Zacharie had a small tent along with a sleeping bag. The Batter hadn't even known Zacharie had a place to rest until now.

Zacharie peeked out of the tent curtains, snickering a little. That got The Batters' attention.

"Do you really not need sleep, Dear Batter? You look worn. I am sure there is room for y-"

"No"

"I see. Your loss, mon ami."

-

Zacharie woke up the next day to see The Batter laid on the floor. There was a slight relieved smile on his usually expressionless face. Zacharie assumed that he had passed out during the night, taking pity on the purifier and his foolishness. He nudged him slightly, The Batter waking up pretty much in an instant.

"Hahaha, having a good sleep I assume?" The Batter glared at him in response, feeling as though the masked man was mocking him in some way.

"No."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes"

"..."

"Why are you here?"

The two made awkward eye contact, staring into each other for a needlessly long amount of time.

"You haven't noticed your own sorry state, have you?" Zacharie muttered. "I do wonder if they will be coming back. It's... unusual for a player to lose interest this early."

The Batter sat up, still staring at him with an exhausted and confused expression.

"... Ah... The Puppeteer?"

"Mhm, whatever you call them."

The Batter thought for a moment, their face contorting between rage and sadness.

"You're saying... ah... they might have given up on me?"

The Batter hadn't really felt such a heavy and lingering emotion like that. He... needed them to fulfil his mission. Without them he was practically useless. Really he felt as if Zacharie had walked up to him and punched him straight in the gut.

Zacharie seemed to notice that.

"Dear Batter, don't take it too hard. I'm sure to them we are all disposable. It's not your fault."

That didn't really seem to help and, again, The Batter resorted to a cold silence.

"What do I do if they don't come back?"

It seemed more of a statement than a question.

"What is my purpose."

Zacharie didn't really know how he should respond to that, knowing that his words didn't make the situation any better.

"Ah, well... there's more to life than purification, amigo. Don't tell me you're going to isolate yourself here until you wither away. Perhaps you'll enjoy... uh, living a little, hahah."

"..."

"Ok."


	3. “Bismark Library”

"Why don't you live a little?"

He thought about Zacharies words quite a bit.

The Batter had finally moved from his 'waiting spot' despite his initial stubbornness. There wasn't a set goal in mind for him, just aimlessly wandering around Zone 2 looking for whatever objective he was meant to achieve. So far it seemed just as bleak as Zone 1.

Without anyone to guide him he felt almost completely lost.

He still couldn't quite understand what Zacharie had implied to him earlier. He was certain that his puppeteer wouldn't just leave him out of boredom. He was important. He was not disposable.

At least that's what he hoped.

Perhaps they'd come back after all three days can't be that long.

Zone 2 was practically a sea of magenta, surrounded by a quaint sea of plastic. He had read the sign as he had left his original waiting spot.

"BISMARK"

He assumed that's what the residents called this place, it was similar to the different areas of Zone 1. The buildings loomed over him somewhat threateningly. It wasn't like he was afraid of them but he did feel very alone without the guidance he had gotten used to.

Perhaps it's not that bad. The Batter could do whatever he wanted now, right? Until The Puppeteer came back he had freedom. Maybe he could actually enjoy himself.

No, he can't do that. No matter what he has to concentrate. His mission is important, he must complete it.

In front of The Batter there was a large, boxy building.

"library"

The minimalist sign was practically the only major detail on the building minus an arrow printed on the wall pointing downwards and the tiny, hollow windows. The sign wasn't even capitalised.

The Batter wasn't sure wether or not this building was of any significance to him but he decided to enter anyway. On the entirety of his mission so far this was the only place of leisure he had seen yet.

Much like the rest of the world the inside of the library was made up of one singular colour. A deep blue. There were two Elsen speaking to each other however they departed before he could intrude.

The long and short of the situation was that there were spectres on the upper floors on the building. Oh, and someone had been tearing pages out of the books but that was the least of his concern. The Elsen of this Zone were certainly more tense than those of the previous. However, he had to purify this place.

The second floor seemed fine. If he wanted to he could've stopped and read for a while if he wanted to but... well, he had more important fish to fry.

The third floor. This was supposed to be the one infested with Spectres however as of now it seemed rather tame and quiet. No, as far as Batter could see it seemed like the rest of the library. The entrance to the fourth floor was blocked, according to the Elsen at the front desk it was because of the page-ripping problem. Either that or the spectres. He hadn't bothered listening to the Elsen very closely and he couldn't remember.

The Batter would have to do their dirty work for them again.

So, matching pages up with different books? Seemed easy to him. He could to that without any guidance surely.

So, the pages were stuck upon the wall. Rather odd set-up. So... _'Why couldn't they have just done this themselves?'_

Probably because of the threat from Spectres, but The Batter was practically alone at the moment.

The room was split into five rooms: hallway which connected to the other four rooms, which were of course full of books.

The Batter plucked one of the pages from the wall, looking over its jumbled contents. It had a pattern on it, Batter didn't know what it was. He held it crumpled up in his hand, trying to decipher it. The attempt was fruitless, he gave up.

He fumbled around, trying to find a book that perhaps had a similar pattern. He frequently tried to jam the page into different books. Of course, that didn't work. The quality of the paper was badly diminished due to the reckless actions of The Batter. By now he had gotten rather irritated by what should've been a simple task.

The Batter heard a faint noise behind him, hesitantly looking over his shoulder. There, three spectres hovered before him. They were... the wrong way around? He didn't have much time to analyse it and sprung up to his feat to face the three menaces.

There was a presence by his side. Alpha. He had completely forgot about the add-on. This was his first time fighting without the much needed guidance of his Puppeteer. These spectres, however, looked weak. They should be easy to purify.

A swing of the bat, a miss. Again, a miss. The Batter looked at his hands in confusion. They were shaky. Confusion hit him, he... usually wasn't like this. Damn. Well, he was out of CP now and he'd have to stop a while.

Perhaps Alpha would help out.

That didn't happen.

Well, fuck.

For a good while he just sat there, looking a little sorry for himself. The three Spectres attacked him and Alpha until he had gotten his strength back. This cycle would repeat over and over again.

Another swing of the bat, another miss.

He should really just use his Competence but that thought hadn't crossed his mind and instead he was constantly swinging out of blind rage.

None of them landed.

He didn't remember what else happened during that visit to the library.


	4. “Waking up for the second time”

The Batter woke up.

As of now he was in an unfamiliar place. He rubbed his head, it was absolutely killing him (of course not literally). A buzzing sound hummed in his ears, which caused him annoyance. He could barely remember what had happened to get him into this situation.

"So, you finally woke up. I'm a patient man buuuuuut you've been sleeping like a baby for at least 9 hours." A condescending voice chuckled. The Batter jumped up to his knees in a cold sweat, facing the owner of the voice. He expected some threatening, imminent force readying up to finish him off.

Oh.

No, it's just Zacharie.

Zacharie was laughing at his very over the top reaction. "Hahaha. Wow, Batter. I knew you were tense, but not that tense. I must say, you look like you've seen a ghost, amigo"

"Ah- your quips are unneeded and problematic." The Batter was drowsy, irritated and drowsy, you could hear that in his voice. Ironically the past few days have been the most he'd slept probably since his creation.

"Where am I?"

"Oh, well since you'd gotten so pathetically defeated by such a basic group of Spectres I thought I'd help out. You're in my tent."

"Ah..."

The tent was rather cramped in that case. He had been hastily stuffed into Zacharies zip-up sleeping bag. Evidently it was too small for him and at the very least would be relatively snug for the masked man. Zacharie was only about halfway inside of the tent, his rear likely awkwardly stuck out the other side.

"I expect a thank you but I assume you're too stoic to even utter it." Zacharie was still snickering at him a little, "Did you know you talk in your sleep, dear Batter?"

Well obviously he didn't know that.

"No..."

"Mmm. You're a funny man, Batter

"..."

"No..."

Again, Zacharie laughed his classical laugh. "Hahah, you really aren't self aware at all, Hm?"

"No I'm not."

The Batter didn't seem to get it at all but he was pretty sure he was being mocked, an unfamiliar colour flashed upon his face. An unfamiliar emotion swelled in his mind.

"Hahah, ok. I'll stop the torment. It's just sad." The masked man breathed out, releasing any left over laughter.

"Zacharie, I do not understand"

"No no, you don't need to."

"Ok."

_'Fuck is he really this dense?’_

"Hm. You remember what happened back there right?" Zacharie questioned, probably the first thing he'd said to The Batter that wasn't condescending since he'd woke up.

"No."

"Well, you got a rather bad beating from those Spectres and I saved you."

Batter stared at him in disbelief, some of his memories coming back to him.

"Oh..."

"Also you're banned from the Library because of the damages you caused to the property."

"..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, sorry about that ."

The Batter considered for a moment wether it was worth the effort however he figured if he wanted to continue on his mission he'd have to get in there somehow.

The Batter propped himself up again.

"I'm leaving." He bluntly said, which was followed soon after by a pained gasp. His body ached, especially his spine and legs.

Again, he attempted to pull himself out of the tight sleeping bag. This time he ended up hissing. He hadn't really experience 'pain' before, it was nothing the Puppeteer couldn't fix within a second.

Fuck, it hurt.

"Mmm, I thought so. Perhaps refrain yourself for a while, Buddy." Zacharie warned. Of course The Batter did not heed that warning and tried again.... and again... it was rather futile.

"Batter stop it." This time Zacharies tone changed, he seemed more stern than the usual. So, Batter stopped. Zacharie huffed.

"By 'live a little' I don't mean cripple yourself."

The Batter just looked to Zacharie in another state of his usual stoic confusion.

"I need to get moving."

Zacharie, again, huffed.

"You really don't get it huh?"

"Get what?"

"Tell me, dear Batter, what purpose do you serve?"

"I am a purifier."

"And what did you just fail to do?"

"..."

"Relax. Please. For gods sake." Zacharie sighed, his sternness wearing away. He isn't usually like this, The Batter knows that. It's weird. He's weird.

Why would Zacharie, who a few seconds ago relished in poking fun at him, suddenly care about him hurting himself?

Strange man.

Strange man.

"I have business to attend to, mon ami. I want you to rest again now, don't get yourself hurt. Maybe sleep. You'll be fine."

"..."

Batter didn't intend to respond. Damn.

"I'll take your silence as understanding and so take my leave."

"... bye."

Zacharie was weird.


	5. “An Emotion”

Zacharie hummed as he strolled back to his tent. He had left to replenish his stock, he figured he may need it considering his strange friend's condition. Hopefully, The Batter had heeded his warnings. He wasn't usually that stern with people.

Really he was concerned. Zacharie didn't like admitting that concern.

He was especially concerned when he saw the tent door awkwardly strung open.

"Batter?" He sounded as if he'd just been hit in the gut. Several times. Several times he had told him not to do that. For someone who's spent most of their existence being controlled by another being he sure wasn't obedient at least towards him.

Of course The Batter wasn't there and Zacharie let out a frustrated and nervous sigh, the masked man muttered something under his breath.

He must have wandered off somewhere, likely to continue his sacred mission. There was a drop or two of blood just outside the tent and some bandages. Zacharie had tried to patch him up after his loss against the Spectres, he was badly wounded. Very badly wounded. Lucky for him that Zacharie was well trained for these kinds of situations.

Zacharie strutted away from the tent in urgency, looking for his... likely rather dense friend.

-

Pablo was nestled just outside the library, sleeping soundly, letting out a quiet purr every once in a while.

Zacharie stood looking down at him, wondering if he should bother the cat with his troubles. He decided against it, just giving him a soft pat on the head before swiftly leaving and hoping he didn't just disturb the cat's slumber.

-

The Batter looked out on a white Sea, thinking to himself.

How did he lose to such basic spectres? They should be easy. They should've been purified. He felt weak especially after being saved by Zacharie. Zacharie shouldn't be doing his job for him, nor should he be tucking him into bed and kissing his boo-boos like he was a 3 year old child who had just fallen off his bike. That's how he felt, a little like a vulnerable child. A thought he hated.

He's the purifier! He should be strong! He should know what he's doing! He should be smart!

Now he realised this whole time he wasn't. It was the being controlling him that was and he had been forsaken by them.

Abandoned.

Thinking sucked. Oddly enough he liked not thinking for himself. Or feeling. It was better than how he felt now.

Discarded.

It wasn't a nice sensation.

"Mmm..."

A thoughtful sound left his mouth, somewhat calm but somewhat solemn.

This couldn't stop him.

He shook a little.

He couldn't.

A liquid dropped down his face.

What was this feeling?

Not good.

"B... Batter? Damn-"

Zacharie.

The Batter hastily tried to cover up what he had just felt. He didn't know what that was but it hurt.

Zacharie nudged The Batter's shoulder, he turned to face him.

"Damn it- damn it I got worried."

"..."

"... Amigo."

"..."

Zacharie could tell something was off.

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Why did you leave? Batter..."

"You left."

"I said I'd be back."

"You left for a few hours."

"Batter. Mon ami. Amigo. Buddy. I was gone for twenty minutes."

"Oh..."

He couldn't even last twenty minutes?

Zacharie sat down beside him, dangling his legs over the deep plastic.

"Does something bother you, dear Batter?"

Could Zacharie tell? He didn't know.

"Ah... Ah, no. I'm ok."

An obvious lie. Zacharie seemed to fall for it.

"I see."

"Batter, why did you leave?"

"I wanted to find you."

"Aw"

"... yeah."

"Why? Did ya miss me."

"..."

"Awwww."

"Hush."

"You know, you can tell me if something's wrong. I know."

Damn.

"Things are ok."

"You're shaking."

Shit.

"No I'm not."

Zacharie lightly chuckled, patting him on the back gently. He was irritated at The Batter but he didn't really want to see him like that. He didn't like seeing anyone in general alone and upset, even the same-y Elsen.

The Batter couldn't hide it.

"Something came out of my eyes."

"Liquid?"

"Yes."

"You're upset."

"That's what it is?"

"Awh, look at you. Emoting."

"S... stop."

The Batter was whimpering.

"..."

"Sorry."

"Perhaps I can help, mon ami."

The Batter's eyes widened a little.

"Help with what?" The Batter questioned, intrigued. Still shaking, still attempting to flicker out the tears. That's what they are. Tears.

"Help you control yourself. Help with the purification process. I'm more experienced than I look."

"..."

The Batter nodded. Zacharie wiped off a stray tear.

He knew the other man was confused, perhaps scared. Obviously sad. Worried. A lot of things he'd never known before. He didn't need to know them before.

"Now, lets go back to that tent, Hm? Get you cleaned up again. We can start."

_'Tomorrow,'_ Zacharie thought._ 'Tomorrow he learns a new emotion.'_


	6. “Advertisement”

Zacharie kept a steady pace as he skipped past the library possibly for the millionth time recently. He hummed a soft but merry tune that was sort of smothered under his strange frog-like mask. At least The Batter was pretty sure it was meant to be a frog. He wasn't good with animals.

Anyway.

The Batter was being dragged behind him with Zacharie partially holding his hand. He was struggling to keep up finding that Zacharie was much faster than him, which was unexpected. Strangely he didn't seem to mind the physical contact for once.

He sorta enjoyed it.

The whole time The Batter wasn't really paying too much attention to where they were going at all, he'd just been running.

"Hahah, well here we are." Zacharie chuckled, almost out of breath. He let go of The Batters hand. "The Shopping Mall!"

"..."

It was somewhat anticlimactic.

"Zacharie, is this an advertisement?"

"Hmmm, not unless you want it to be, amigo."

So... it was an advertisement.

The only company they had there was an Elsen, who stood safely out of the way. They didn't bother with them, passing them by as the Elsen gave them a worried look.

The inside was the same deep blue colour as the Library. However, unlike the library, it was rather disorderly. There were boxes pretty much everywhere. Before them stood a desk, which Zacharie practically rushed to.

"Why are we here? Ah... You could sell me things outside of here you know?"

"Hm, we are not here for shopping. We're here for something else." Zacharie replied, noticing his friend's lack of interest.

"Stay close to me, this place is kind of like a maze you see? You wouldn't want to get lost in here, no?"

The Batter nodded his head.

"Good, I... believe I know my way around here."

Zacharie wandered off, The Batter trailing close behind him.

Every room felt somewhat the same. Disorderly with that same coat of Blue. Perhaps if he was lucky there would be the occasional sign or mannequin.

After a while he started feeling tired, too. Zacharie practically skipped through the place like it was just a walk in the park, which it kinda was. Not like there was any danger here, surely. Unlike Zacharie, The Batter wasn't finding it as easy. His head was spinning. Really he still wasn't used to the feeling of having control over his actions and for a man wearing sports attire he certainly didn't seem to be all that athletic.

He was starting to zone out a bit.

"Batter?"

Zacharie called out, The Batter's eyes widened as his title was called.

"Yes?"

"Haha. You're not very quick are you? No. Do I have to hold your hand again?"

"No, you don't."

"Alright, hah."

The Batter worried they may be lost. They'd reached a dead end. There was a box, a chest, in front of them. He could recognise that. Zacharie was the one who opened it.

"Ah! A fortune ticket, this could be useful." Zacharie mumbled, smushing it into a pocket... somewhere.

"Yes."

"Batter you didn't need to reply to that."

They wandered around some more, finding an opening. At this point it had seemed like it had been forever since they started the wandering to The Batter. In reality it was about...

Errr...

5 minutes?

The Batter was alerted strange sound. Sounded like slamming. Or squealing.

Two rat-like spectres lumbered into view.

Zacharie noticed his companions worry.

How could The Batter not pull out his trusted bat at the sight? 'Bat' was in his name after all.

The masked man watched in concern.

The Batter swung his bat at them, missing. Of course he missed. He missed the last time, what made him think it would change now? Stupid. He was still weak.

Zacharie looked on in pity from behind. He wondered wether to intervene. The Batter swung his bat some more almost blindly. Nothing had changed. Only when the spectres starting fighting back did he retaliate.

The Batter never really knew Zacharie knew how to fight, let alone fight spectres. Likely a stupid assumption of his, then again these past few days have been the first time he's had free thought. But there he was, sword in hand, Spectres purified within a minute. The Batter pulled a confused and shocked face as if he didn't know what a sword was. Or just didn't expect Zacharie to have one. Or didn't expect Zacharie to jump out of nowhere and slaughtering the odd Spectres. Either of the three.

"I..."

"Mhm? Yeah, I know." Zacharie chuckled a little again as if it were nothing. "What? I need a way to defend myself to, amigo."

The Batter stood stunned... and a little ashamed. He'd been absolutely shown up by Zacharie. He, the so call purifier of this land, was weaker than a mere merchant.

"We're you hurt, Batter?"

"No..."

"Hm... that's good. Are we continuing?"

"..."

"Yeah."

It wasn't that long until they came to a clearing with what they hoped was some kind of exit. It atleast seemed to be, or perhaps it was just another hallway.

There was a small white cat in that hallway.

"Ah, Pablo!" Zacharie caller out to the large, white cat. The Batter didn't know who Pablo was but he knew The Judge. This cat looked like The Judge. The Judge looked up at... a picture of another cat with some cat food beside them. He turned his head to face them, purring a little as he did so.

"Hm? Greetings Zacharie... and a puppet."

"..."

The Batter didn't know how to respond to being called that.

He was more than that now, he was sure.

At least he hoped he was.

"The Batter."

"... Yes."

"..."

It had become silent for a few seconds. Zacharie could clearly sense some tension from within The Batter.

Purring, The Judge turned back to the advertisement on the wall.

"Is not this publicity so effective and efficient whilst defying the basics of consumer marketing?" The Judge pondered to no one in particular. "Haha, isn't it charming, though?" Zacharie joined him.

The Batter didn't know wether to join their little conversation.

"... For silkier hair: The meat fountains of Alma." He mumbled, gaining the attention of the other two.

"Oh, you can read?" The cat half mocked, The Batter looking slightly more irritated. Zacharie hoped this wouldn't end in conflict. The Judge seemed to notice that too.

_'Of course I can read, I'm not stupid...'_

"Anyway, I am glad to have found you. Maybe you can help me unravel the mystery that fate has placed before me." The Judge piped up again, in attempt to extinguish the flames. The two men nodded, as if to tell the talking cat to continue.

According to The Judge, his brother had been living in Zone 2 for a while, a fact he hadn't known before. However, despite his attempts, he couldn't seem to find the lost cat. The Batter noticed how verbose the cat could be at times, his mind stripping the information down to its basics.

"My request is as follows: If at the bend of a corridor you happen to see Valerie, give him my greetings."

"Okay."

The two left The Judge with his endearing advertisement, however not before Zacharie gave him a few head pats. He was a cat, how could a man resist petting it?

As they left the room, The Batter stopped in his tracks.

"Amigo?"

"..."

Zacharie turned to face his companion.

"Ah, dear Batter, is something wrong."

"You think I'm stupid, don't you?"

Zacharie was caught off guard.

"Of course not."

"The cat does."

Zacharie approached him, patting him on the back as if to give comfort.

"No, no. Don't mind him. He doesn't know."

"Know what?"

"Know you."

"..."

"Ah..."

"He doesn't mean anything by it. Come on now."

"Zacharie I can't even do my job." The Batter stammered a little. "If I can't even do that, what is my purpose?"

"No, no. You're just a little out of practise."

"I'm weak"

"I can help you, dear. Promise you. Just let me do this."

"Do what?"

"You'll see."

Zacharie gently grabbed The Batter by the hand, slowly leading him to his desired destination. It was certainly a lot more relaxed and caring than the drag that forced him into the mall in the first place.

He lead him to a lever which Zacharie swiftly pulled. The Batter could sense a smile behind Zacharie's masked face.

"Ah, finally. Good."

"Hm..?"

"Come on, mon ami. There should be an exit around here. Then today _really_ begins."

"Ahah... okay."

There was a strange feeling in his body.

Batter felt warmth.


	7. “A new emotion”

The Batter was actually keeping a good pace next to Zacharie this time as the two lightly jogged out the mall. It felt weird seeing natural light since time felt so so long in there.

He should stop complaining it was probably only about fifteen minutes.

They turned several sharp corners, it had been a while since he had noticed but he was still holding Zacharies hand, not that he minded that at all.

They reached a clearing, Zacharie made a sudden stop to face a Pedalo sprawled out across the liquid. Several Elsen cowering in the area looked at the two in confusion as if some great monsters had just strolled by. They weren't monsters, they were just taller.

"Ah, good to see it worked," Zacharie let out a reluctant sigh, "I thought that old switch would be faulty by now." He climbed onto the back of the Pedalo with it making some odd creaking noise in protest before settling down again. "Hop on, friend. I'm sure it can handle us both. It's just a bit of plastic." The Batter looked puzzlingly at it knowing it hadn't been there before. It must have been that switch. He was reluctant but he awkwardly positioned himself on the Pedalo and within seconds they were on the other side.

"Easy."

They were on an island.

On the island was a set of stairs.

Down the set of stairs there was a tunnel.

Down the tunnel was a happy tune, or as happy as you could get in this world.

A theme park? That's what Zacharie had lead him to? He would've thought it would be more practical for his mission but... ok.

"Ah... a theme park? Why a theme park?"

"It's a relaxation exercise."

"Wh..."

"My dear Batter, you're clearly tense. Maybe cranky. Perhaps angry and over emotional. Maybe all three. This is a relaxation exercise, perhaps it'll ultimately help you, haha."

"... okay."

"Come on, let me show you around."

They ran past an empty queue, Batter stopping to read the signs. The signs weren't important, just saying how long the wait in the queue would be. This queue took them into another building, well decorated with a sign labelled "PARK" posted in front of it. It seemed more bold than such places as the library.

There was a relatively large room inside, linking up to three more areas. A few Elsen shakily stood, watching them as Zacharie grinned.

"Lovely, isn't it?"

"Sure."

Zacharie started to make his leave into a passage to the right of them, Batter trailing behind him.

A little stream, another Pedalo.

"This one's a little tricky. There should be a switch somewhere in that stream, haha." Zacharie hopped onto the back of the Pedalo. He seemed to know what he was doing.

"So, Batter. I'd like you to stay here a while. I'll do it on my own, don't worry much!"

"Wait-"

"Hm?"

"Ah- ah- uh- You'll be coming back won't you?"

"Of course, don't worry."

Zacharie really didn't need to do all the work for him, he swore he could do it himself but Zacharie was already gone. He was a hard man to argue with really, he had a way with words Batter could not understand.

A minute went by. It felt like ages. The track can't be that long, right?

Two minutes went by. It felt like ages. The Batter was starting to get worried Zacharie had left him.

Three minutes. Still nothing. At this point Batter was very tempted to dive in and look for the other. However, that would be a stupid idea and he is not stupid. Oh, he also didn't want to drown. That too.

Being alone. He hated it now.

Five minutes. Long time. You understand the patten, right?

The Batter had started gnawing at his fingernails a bit without realising it. His teeth were sharp, leaving particularly bad tears in them. They stung after a while.

There was a noise. His head darted towards upwards, seeing Zacharie on the Pedalo. He took his fingers out his mouth, it almost looked like he was about to bite them off. Zacharie hopped off, not noticing the slightly distressed Batter.

"Haha. It's all done! Hopefully I didn't keep you waiting too long, amigo." He chuckled, scratching the back of his head a little, "You know, I also drowned to flip that switch. A harsh puzzle, that one."

"..."

"Ahah... hah. I'm okay, yes." Batter probably wasn't completely okay but he was relieved.

"Well, lets get going again."

Zacharie always seemed to be in a rush, going across the room they initially entered into and entering the left passage this time. He didn't know what the rush was however he couldn't criticise without becoming a hypocrite.

A room of chairs. Seemingly only chairs. That was the attraction here. Thrilling. The Elsen looked thrilled. However the chairs didn't seem to be the focus as of now as Batter found himself being dragged yet again to a different area.

Big stairs.

That's fine. Probably okay.

Again, walking up them felt like ages. It was tiring and it was clear neither of them were enjoying the experience. Zacharie did seem rather excited about something, however.

"Have you any experience with riding fast moving objects, friend?"

"No."

"Ever been on a rollercoaster?"

"No."

"Hm. Alright, hah. Well hopefully you'll like what I have to offer."

The Batter mumbled something under his breath, Zacharie was unable to catch what exactly he said.

They'd reached a platform.

It was a long way down. It didn't phase Zacharie. The Batter had never been this high up before. They were on a platform now, looking toward a slightly disheveled cart. Again, Zacharie was phased. He'd rode this thing about a thousand times at least, he merrily jumped in.

"Come on, Batter." Zacharie cheered, trying to encourage him. Batter was too busy looking at a weird Zacharie-like statue. "Batterrrrrr." He gave in, cautiously sitting in the cart next to him. Both of them made sure they were buckled in, safety-bars down. Last thing they'd want is a casualty.

Batter wasn't so sure this would be a good idea but it was too late. The rollercoaster started.

It was an instant drop. Zacharie cheered, throwing his arms awkwardly in the air. Batter screamed and clung to the thing closest to him. That happened to be Zacharie.

There was a loop.

A drop.

Another loop.

The cart shook. Zacharie seemed to be content with it. Batter... was still screaming. Usually he wouldn't react so loudly to something like this.

The stop was sudden but relieving for Batter. He was still clinging onto Zacharie, shaking a little even. About to vomit maybe?

Ok it wasn't that extreme. More of a exaggeration.

"Holy shit that felt good!" Zacharie hollered, "You Alright?"

He was breathing loud, "Yeah.... sure." Batter wasn't good at pretending to be fine, that was a given.

"You... don't seem to be." He sighed, slight guilt in his voice. Batter didn't want to be a source of guilt. "Ah- god- did I scare you???"

"I'm... okay."

"If you say so."

Batter still clung onto Zacharie as if the ride had never ended. A slightly concerned looking Elsen forwarded himself to them.

"You... can leave now, you know. You can buy a picture too. Err- be careful getting out."

Zacharie huffed, shoving The Batter upright. He wasn't all the heavy.

They hastily left the way they came

-

The office was much like the rest of the park. Empty and bare.

Apparently Zacharie owned this place, which was news to Batter. Zacharie never struck him as the kind of person to just settle down in one place.

"Well, mon ami, I'd say we should settle down here for the night. It's been a long day, wouldn't you say?" Zacharie half chuckled. The Batter was sat down on his small swivel chair, spinning it around a little. Not too fast- he was already dizzy from the roller coaster. "Hopefully that didn't rough you up too much, yes?"

"Yes..."

"Tired?"

"A little."

He was learning, at least a little bit. Today wasn't really as much of a 'relaxation exercise' as Zacharie had hoped but personally he still enjoyed it.

He thought a few minutes as he perched on the desk. Zacharie felt a little bad putting The Batter on the roller coaster without any proper warning. He didn't even know if his partner liked fast rides.

Zacharie remembered. The Batter hugged him.

Well actually it was more of a cling onto dear life.

Still. He willingly made physical contact with him.

Sweet.

The Batter was sleeping now. On his chair. Zacharie didn't know where he was going to be sleeping tonight but at least he could make someone comfortable. He pulled out the photo of the roller coaster since he hadn't properly inspected it. Of course, Zacharie knew he'd be keeping it for a while.

The Batter seemed much less tense and much more calm in slumber.

He wasn't expecting himself to become somewhat emotionally attached to the usually stern purifier. A man so ruthless. Of course, it was out of his control. It had been... about a week now. Maybe two. He doesn't keep track of these things.

Zacharie wondered, did he even understand anything that was happening to him at all? He was so used to being guided.

Zacharie snapped out of his thoughts.

He gently placed The Batter's hat over The Batter's face. He looked peaceful.

He didn't know why he did that.

There was a smile.


	8. “The unfortunately named ice cream chapter”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context for the chapter title: in the original it was titled “deep ice cream analysis” as a sort of joke. However it would appear (at least on the mobile version) as “deep ice cream anal”.  
So whoopz

Batter hissed as he woke up. He didn't even remember falling asleep in the first place but he did hear a loud bang as the chair he was sat on fell backwards. That also woke Zacharie up, he was laid out uncomfortably on the desk.

"Holy shit- you alright?" Zacharie jumped off the desk to help The Batter, who was probably still half asleep honestly, up off the floor.

"Yes"

"Well... ok. Ok. Already not the best start to the day is it? Hahah."

"Ah. Yes, I guess."

"..."

"So..."

"Did you have a good sleep, dear Batter?"

"I think."

Zacharie wondered for a moment if Batter could dream. Still, he wondered a lot about Batter. There were many unanswered questions. Does he need to eat? Can he starve? He hasn't really eaten much since he entered zone 2...

Yes. That would be today's objective, he'd decided. Give Batter food. He was pretty skinny, his clothing was way too big for him. The Batter looked like a twig.

So, how does a man casually get another to eat? It should be easy, but Batter was a stubborn bastard.

"Breakfast?"

"No."

See, not easy.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

Stubborn Bastard.

Once the two were ready they left Zacharie's little office area, much to the surprise of a rather timid looking Elsen who likely didn't even know they were in there. The Batter trailed a little further behind Zacharie than usual looking around in uncertainty. Something seemed off. Certainly, Zacharie had noticed but he put it down to Batter's usual anti-social behaviour. Nothing out of the ordinary here.

They had left the park, sitting around just outside where the line was. It was peaceful there, no Elsen acting as a distraction. Just them, an empty line and an infinite ocean of plastic.

"So, amigo, have you ever heard of ice-cream?" Zacharie suddenly asked, fiddling with the sleeve of his sweater-thing. The Batter just looked extremely confused.

"No."

"Well... would you like to try some?"

"Why?"

"Because it tastes good."

The Batter hadn't had an appetite since he'd entered zone 2 however... he was rather hungry at least now. He'd already turned down Zacharie's offers for food. No... he didn't need food. He needed to focus on his mission.

It hit him. He hadn't been focusing on his mission. He couldn't.

So he assumed one 'Ice Cream' wouldn't hurt.

"I... will try it."

Damn he really was making a big deal out of eating Ice Cream. Zacharie seemed to pluck two of them out of nowhere suddenly. Where did he get them? Batter didn't know. He grabbed the cone Zacharie had offered him, there was a weird white thing on-top of it. The Batter had never seen anything like it.

Zacharie had upturned his mask a little, revealing a mouth. He was using his tongue to lick his, which Batter thought was a little weird. However this was the first time he'd really seen any of Zacharie's face. Curiosity got the better of him, trying to peer under it. There was a weird mark on his cheek- that's all he could decipher before being gently slapped away.

"That's rather rude, dear." He huffed, however he didn't seem too angry, "Eat your ice cream before it melts."

"... ok."

He copied Zacharie's moves, licking it. Then hissing, it was cold.

"Hm?"

"It's... cold."

"Yes. That's where the 'ice' part comes in."

The Batter was still licking it. Zacharie noticed his tongue was kind of weird. Very long, he was pretty sure it was black too. There was a small smile on his face. He liked it.

Then it started melting.

"I..."

"It's normal. Try eating it quicker."

"Ok..."

He swallowed the whole damn thing.

"It tasted good."

The Batter looked happy, very happy. That wasn't normal for him. Zacharie didn't know why. Maybe it was the ice cream. Maybe it was because he had finally eaten, but it made Zacharie happy too. Zacharie found it... he didn't really know how to describe it. Cute?

'No... that's weird.'

For now it was nice.


	9. “The Calm

_"Are you ok?"_

_"Yes."_

For a while things went... normal. As normal as you could get in Zone 2. Unknowingly, The Batter had made no progress on his mission and he... didn't seem to mind. He seemed to be happy around Zacharie, practically clinging onto him and following him wherever he went. Zacharie didn't seem to mind as he always liked the company.

Life had become somewhat of a routine with Batter helping Zacharie with his daily 'merchant- related chores'.

In a way, Zacharie was glad that Batter had- you know- stopped. He hadn't seen a spectre in days, not uttered the word 'purify' either. Zacharie had grown to loathe that word, along with the rest of his vocabulary such as 'sacred mission'. Secretly he intended to keep it that way. Zacharie knew how this game ended anyway so why encourage it to continue? He didn't like to admit it but he'd grown attached to this Batter. Very attached.

Zacharie didn't expect such behaviour from the stoic Batter but this was happening. It had been a long as hell day and they were both tired. The Batter was sleeping, in his tent, very close to him. Almost hugging him, Zacharie didn't know what to call it. Batter sleeping was good, it was healthy. Considering the state he was in after the disappearance of the player Zacharie was content.

He had been eating too after the ice cream incident, looking to be a decently healthy weight now instead of looking like a twig about to be snapped in half. The Batter's eating habits were odd though. Zacharie noticed he had a love for meat. Raw meat usually. He also had a sort of sweet tooth, probably because of the Ice Cream. When did he give him Ice Cream? Probably a month ago, it was one of his favourite foods now. He also had a thing for Chocolate. He was rather vicious with his food too, often ripping meat to shreds or just straight up eating it whole. It depended on the size. The Batter had worryingly sharp teeth, perfect for tearing into flesh.

He remembered. When he first came into Zone 2 he outright refused his help. Refused to take refuge in his warm, comfortable tent. Now here he was, snuggled up beside him like a big and somewhat worrying puppy.

Zacharie snapped out of his thoughts, The Batter was mumbling and twitching in his sleep. The two held each other close, despite Zacharie not being able to drift away into slumber just yet. He wondered if The Batter could dream. Was he even sentient? He didn't know, Batter at least seemed to be sentient. Batter could talk, somewhat take control of his own actions, he could... probably think. He could read. Zacharie had so many questions about The Batter but to him it didn't really matter.

He kind of accepted now that he liked him a little more than 'as a friend'. Wether Batter felt the same he'd rather not find out. He didn't want to ruin what they had now but he also didn't want to never tell him.

Zacharie, The merchant, loved The Batter, The 'protagonist'. It shouldn't happen but at the same time it felt so right to him...

-

The Batter woke up, light shining into the tent making him wince a little. He groaned a little, taking in his surroundings, realising how close he and Zacharie were. Their arms were wrapped around each other in a hug. Batter was pushed a little below Zacharie, Zacharie's chin resting on his forehead. Somewhat uncomfortable seeing as Zacharie was still wearing his mask. The Batter wasn't wearing his hat, that was a rare sight. His hair was short and dark, somewhat unkempt.

Zacharie stirred, looking to The Batter. If he wasn't wearing his mask Batter would be able to see his small grin and slight blush. It was good he could conceal that behind a mask. After all that was his excuse as to why he wore it- amongst... other terrible things.

"Have a good sleep, dear?" Zacharie's words were laced with fondness, Batter was unable to pick it up... but he liked being called dear for whatever reason.

"It was nice."

"That's... good. Very good, awh look at you being healthy." He gave Batter a small pat on the back, it evolved into a run soon after.

"You're very... touchy."

"Ah? Sorry about that. I'll stop if you like, amigo."

"No... I like it."

"If you say so."

They laid together for a while but Zacharie knew he had things to do today. He wanted to spend more time with The Batter, not wanting to have to leave. Zacharie couldn't bring Batter with him today and he knew that he likely wouldn't react well. The Batter... hated being alone. He was scared of it.

Zacharie had one thing he wanted to ask.

"Batter, dear Batter, do you have a name?"

"No... it's more of a title."

"I see..."

"Can I give you a name?"

"..."

"Okay..."


	10. ashley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters going to be... well. It’s gonna go downhill from here

"That's my name?"

It would take a while for him to get used to the name. He wasn't accustomed to someone wanting to give him a 'proper address'. He had been the entity known as The Batter for a while now. 'Ashley'. Zacharie had suggested it. Ashley was a fitting name. Strong, but not intimidating.

The Batter, Ashley. Someone gave him a name. He was... happy for it.

Now 'Ashley' was alone. Zacharie had left, apparently to do some important 'merchant chores'. Really a terrible choice of words. He laid silently on the floor, fiddling with his fingers. Ashley had made a bad habit of biting his nails when he was worried or upset. They were now short, unhealthily short. He used to have such great big claws, now barely reduced to nubs- torn apart. Ashley liked to twist them, bash them, try his best to snap them. His fingers were the most battered and bruised part of his body at this point.

That was his focus now. He could take his mind off of the loneliness just for a while. It was the best Ashley could do. Zacharie knew he hated being alone but he couldn't really help it sometimes. He'd tried getting him stress toys and things to entertain himself with during the hours he was gone. They didn't really work.

There was a shuffling outside. A wheeze. Ashley's head shot up, taken away from his practices. Startled. He peeked out the curtains of the tent.

He wanted to vomit.

A spectre. Such a big, looming spectre looking down at him.

A bat was grabbed, he shot out, whacking the damn thing with it. Blood splattering. Blood? Spectres could bleed? Perhaps just this on could. It was the first time he'd been able to actually fucking hit something in the past month or so. Purifying this damned spectre would prove to himself he was strong.

He was The Batter.

It was a sudden, violent outburst.

_WHACK_

He struck the thing in the head.

He smashed its face in.

He wouldn't stop beating it, feeling... guilt?

His body twitched.

No. It was a spectre, a disgusting and impure entity. No pity. Just destroy it. Break it.

Ashley threw up, coughing. Closing his eyes tight.

It wasn't a spectre. It was an Elsen.

The poor man didn't know the meaning of 'hallucination.'

Disgust.

The Elsen laid still, crumpled up on the floor, the poor thing completely disfigured at the mercy of the bat. It had burnt up, clothes stained, innocent body corrupted.

Realisation set in.

He'd slain an innocent.

His hand had corrupted. Blood, amongst other strange substances, coated his clothes- his bat, his body. Ashley bit at his fingers, not knowing what else to do but slip back into such a habit.

What would Zacharie think? He had SWORN it was a spectre. It had the face of death. Ashley hoped, like the spectre, the scenario he'd been put in wasn't real. He prayed for it. All he could do was stare and pity the poor thing. Pity himself too. Pathetic. The entire situation was pathetic, like him. He was pathetic. He shouldn't be crying over it- vomiting over it. The thing was only an Elsen. They're disposable.

'But it's another life.

It can think like I can.

It probably had aspirations,

Dreams,

Worth more than me.'

What was he supposed to do about the corpse? Leave it, waiting for Zacharie to return and treat him with scorn. Ruin everything.

He could hide it. Where?

It was a bad idea.

But it was ok now. It was done. Gone.

There was still blood on his hands.

It stayed that way.

He thought, maybe he deserved whatever harm may befall him now.

He was a monster. For him it was an easy reality to accept.

Ashley heard another, much more real noise.

-

"Why consult me?" Purred the Judge, interrupted from his meal of out of date cat food.

"Ah- I just needed to... talk to someone I guess?" Zacharie was sat beside him, gently petting the strange white cat. He had a love for cats and dear Pablo happened to be a usual customer of his- buying tons of his expired cat food. The cat gets food, he gets to pet the cat. It's a win-win deal.

"Go on."

"It's The Batter..."

"Hm...?"

"I gave him a name."

"..."

"What was this name?"

"Ashley."

"Ashley?"

"I looked at my wares, saw the Ashley bat and chose it."

"A powerful weapon?"

"My strongest bat."

"You're becoming attached aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Why The Batter?"

"Do you judge me for it?"

"Hah. A little. I doubt he has the brain capacity to know what love is... However you do supply me with this delicious cat food, I will help in any way my friend."

It was a rather cold conversation.

"Will you help me, Pablo?"

"I advise against it, but I shall."

"Thank you."

When Zacharie returned he would be greeted with a horror show.


	11. “You name it and you become attached”

The noise stopped behind him.

A cold terror set in. Upon the blinding magenta floor was a small stream of blood. Blood, a corpse and the quivering Batter. He was gently gnawing on his arm, crying, looking for any sort of comfort.

Zacharie had walked into a mess.

"Fuck... Ashley..?"

A new terror set in. Until now he hadn't noticed Zacharie's presence. Ashley let out a small, pathetic whimper in response. He knew how bad this looked, he wouldn't be surprised if he never heard Zacharie's voice again. Might as well savour whatever scorn would lay waste to him now.

But that didn't happen.

Only a soft embrace happened. It wasn't expected. He expected hate. He expected Zacharie to despise him but... no. Tears fell down his face as he was hugged by the other.

"Oh, dear, what happened?" Zacharie spoke softly, a little shaken but it was still soft and caring.

"I... I thought i-it was a spectre..."

"No... it's not."

"I... I know..."

"It's ok, Ashie... it's ok. There's no spectres here."

"You're... you... you should be mad at me."

"I'm not."

"Why?"

"You're scared. You... didn't understand. It... wasn't your fault. I'm a little scared, yes... not mad."

Ashley couldn't understand. He killed someone. It wasn't ok, he wasn't ok, he was terrified. Shaking beside Zacharie, bawling on his shoulder. It was an embarrassment.

He could feel a large hand on his back, rubbing comforting circles into it. Ashley settled a little.

"Am... am I bad?"

"No..."

"Okay..."

Zacharie picked Ashley up off his feet, still obviously shaking and covered in blood. His blood and the blood of his victim.

"Shhh, come on now. I'll get you cleared up. Then- ahhhhh- you can explain whatever you want to me."

-

Zacharie had done his best to clean his partner. The blood was washed off atleast. Perhaps a bath was what he needed, though plastic wasn't exactly the most comfortable or efficient experience in the world. Relaxing enough to make Ashley forget for a little while.

He was draped in a warm towel, sat in a corner of Zacharie's tent. There was a tired, vacant expression on his face, Ashley was barely awake.

"I believe you had a hallucination, dear Ashley."

"What's... that..?"

"Seeing something that isn't really there."

"Ah... I see."

"A tad bit worrying... say, do you know why it may have happened?"

"No."

Zacharie let out a concerned sigh, seating himself beside Ashley to his comfort.

"All I can say is... let us hope it's a one off thing, hahah."

"Ah... Ah... does this make me... bad?"

"I already said no, dear."

"I don't understand."

He never seemed to understand.

"Haha, well dear friend as long as you don't do the same to me I'm sure we're fine!"

"... I..."

"Sorry. That was in poor taste."

"I didn't want to hurt them- I-I promise."

"I know, I know... shhh... it's ok, just relax a little for me."

Ashley stayed quiet, letting out the occasional whine or murmur, huddled up against Zacharie. Zacharie was warm, it always contrasted against how cold and frightened he always was.

Zacharie pulled something out of his pocket- or something like that. A chocolate bar. Ashley loved those, it went down in a matter of seconds. Then again, he was given three. What a treat. It made him feel better, to taste the milky and sweet substance. Eating was never so satisfying until it was introduced to him.

And for a while it was peaceful.

They embraced. Zacharie's heart beat fast, a blush across his mask covered face.

_Was now a good time?_

_Really? After all that?_

_Maybe this would be his last chance, it was unpredictable._

_Maybe he should risk it..?_

Zacharie was tense suddenly, Ashley didn't know why until Zacharie sat up.

He threw off that mask and his face was beautiful. Perfect, even. There was a small scar across his nose, a little tattoo on his cheek, it was full of life.

"Z... Zacharie?"

"Is it bad?"

"No... I love it..."

There was something in Ashley's eyes. Something calming. Happiness, perhaps?

"I think I love you."

Zacharie suddenly... felt very dumb. "Oh... oh god..."

And Ashley, The Batter replied.

"I think I love you too..."


	12. “Good Mornings (and pocket dimensions)”

It was a good night. Calm, peaceful, overall a good rest for both parties. For once there weren't any worries that plagued their minds, despite the... well little sequence that morning. That could be dealt with later, they were busy being happy. Let them be happy.

Zacharie quietly woke up first, sleeping in a rather uncomfortable position almost on top of Ashley, who was uncomfortably resting on his stomach with his head practically smashed into a barely in-tact pillow. He wondered if he should wake him, realising it was likely an unwise decision, instead he gently sat up and moved away from his sleeping... well I guess he was his boyfriend now. He'd never thought he'd be able to call someone that but clearly he now could. Yeah, nice.

Zacharie must have some kind of pocket dimension or something. He could pull things- you know like ice cream- out of nowhere. This time it was some meat and a couple of luck tickets- not as glamorous but still good nonetheless. Of course, the meat wasn't for him it was for Ashley. He was having a slice of toast. Toast was good. Pocket Dimensions are good.

There was a soft moan beside him as Ashley's sleepy eyes fluttered open. Zacharie's favourite part of the day had been seeing him wake up for a while now, despite how creepy that initially sounds. He's probably the sweetest when he's tired. Ashley seemed a little confused, waking up half naked having forgotten what had happened the night before.

"Good morning, dear Ashley." Zacharie smiled, he hadn't put his frog-mask back on since last night. Ashley liked seeing his face, knowing what emotions he was actually feeling.

"Tired..."

"I can tell."

"What... happened?"

"Boyfriend stuff."

"Ah..."

He wasn't used to that yet.

Like Zacharie, he sat up.

"Meat."

"Mhm, it's for you dear."

Ashley leaned against him, despite being a little taller than Zacharie was. However Zacharie was certainly heavier and was able to support his weight since Ashley was... barely breaking into a healthy weight. That was what the chocolate was for, maybe bad for him in the long one but Zacharie was sick of him looking as though he was starving.

Ashley tucked in immediately, he was rather violent when it came to eating. It was comparable to his attitude towards the spectres, it was another thing he had to purify.

Never had he felt so pure and happy yet impure at the same time. Perhaps it was the jumbled memories of the night before? Maybe it was the affair in general. He couldn't deny his love for Zacharie, especially as he was gently kissed on the cheek mid thought. A soft blush grazed his cheeks.

"You're... good at that."

"I know, Ashie, I know."

"Does this mean... ah... we are a thing now?"

"Mhm."

"I... think I rather like it."

For a while it stayed like that. For a while it was nice. They embraced in a hug. Held hands. Zacharie dished out more soft kisses, Ashley clearly revelling in the attention given to him. Ashley put his shirt on, which was a disappointment.

And for a while, The Batter forgot who he was. For a while, The Batter forgot his purpose.

Perhaps things could be happy.

Purpose.

He didn't need it.

He didn't need to be controlled.

He didn't need a Puppeteer.

-

Pocket dimensions were useful. Zacharie could get all sorta of things from it. It made for easy business. The Elsen didn't seem to notice and before the affair neither did Ashley. He found it an infinite source of interest... and food. Chocolate was good. Meat, good. Ice cream? Delicious, but cold. Tickets? Plenty of them. Why even set up a shop when you practically have endless amount of Credits.

He loved him but he did not understand Zacharie.

They were in Zacharie's... rather dishevelled shop. It was an attempt at a shop. He'd brought Pablo with him, who was now comfortably laid upon Ashley's lap using him as a rather boney pillow. Zacharie was trying to advertise himself. Failing, as usual.

Ashley poked at the odd feline.

"You're vibrating..."

"It's called purring, my companion... hmmm... how about you try a little softer, take longer strides." Ashley did so, stroking him to only increase the noise of purring. "Yes... ah, and maybe between the ears, that's it..."

"Should I be... concerned?"

"No, no. It's a happy sound."

Ashley kept the petting up. He liked purring.

Zacharie suddenly turned to the two, disappointed to have to ruin the one good moment the two were having together... for once.

He seemed rather grim.

"There's a visitor for you, both of you I think."

A figure jumped in front of the two.

A small white cat.

It was rotting.


	13. “Death Overdue”

Pablo seemed stunned at the sight of the rather similar cat. Zacharie just seemed concerned. Ashley didn't know what the fuck was going on, as usual.

"Valerie..?"

Pablo stood, leaving the comfort of Ashley's lap to confront the other cat.

"No, Japhet."

"You're... delusional, Japhet is the guardian of this land. He also isn't a cat- dear Valerie what's happened to you?"

The cat, Japhet as he called himself, seemed to scoff a little. "I thought you'd say that."

Japhet turned his attention to Ashley, who was huddled in the corner unsure of what really to do with himself.

"It's been... what? A month- two months now?"

"Uh..?" Ashley looked to the rotting cat with a mix of curiosity and fear.

"You've been slacking for two months. By now we certainly should've faced off and what are you doing instead?"

"... I don't know what you mean?"

Japhet muttered something under his breath, Zacharie finally stepping in.

"What exactly are you trying to say, repeat it. They don't know." Zacharie sounded rather passive-aggressive, as if he knew what was actually happening and just pretending not to. Fun has come to an end.

"I should have been freed of this body long ago is what I'm trying to say."

"So you have a death wish?."

"No. I wish for order."

Pablo piped in again, "In that case you wish for destruction."

In the meantime, Ashley was reaching for his bat. He had taken it with him, of course he did. It was one of those things he didn't feel safe without. He held it shakily in his hands, just incase he needed it. Japhet was likely a threat, especially if what Pablo said about him being the Zone Guardian was correct.

Japhet, also, seemed to notice this action.

"That's right, you miserable sack of flesh. Pick up that blunt weapon. Beat me to death with it. Are you a man?"

"A... man?"

"Ok, yeah, we're stopping this now." Zacharie mumbled picking up the pale, slender cat. It scratched in protest, Zacharie taking it and dumping it outside somewhere. Making sure it wouldn't come back.

Ashley felt weird.

It had been the first time he'd been confronted about his lack of action in a while. He felt threatened and once again... rather conflicted. Ashley wanted this life he was promised with Zacharie. He also had a duty, a duty he no longer felt passion in. Without that drive of someone else controlling him what point was there? Then again, what was his purpose in the end if he didn't proceed?

Pablo somewhat shared in that sentiment.

Valerie... isn't like this.

His brother isn't like this.

Zacharie came back in, looking irritated. Tired. Rather cold and stern. He put his mask back on, the fake smile of the frog masking that undesirable emotion.

"Today is over. We are going back."

"Zacharie?"

"Tent."

"Okay..."

-

Ashley glumly sat in the corner of the tent, gnawing on his arm. He didn't know why, he just found it made him feel calmer. It felt natural, like he was chewing on meat or something similar. His feeble mind trying to comprehend the events that had just transpired. Zacharie didn't seem willing to talk about it, though he tried his best to ease the tension he had set up.

Zacharie was good at comfort. He knew how Ashley worked by now, what made him tick. Back rubs were good, especially when it came to him feeling stressed. Ashley leant against him further, attention was always something he'd enjoyed. Standing still for two days on end does things to your mind.

Zacharie was a good replacement for the player. Good company. Perhaps even better. His steps no longer needed to be guided by an unknown faith.

Hugs were good too. They were always welcome in times when his mind wandered. Ashley has been rather quiet, only making small grunts in response.

"Ashley?"

"... yes?"

"Would you have killed the cat?"

"I don't know."

"Alright. Just no hitting Pablo ok? Hahah."

Zacharie knew he likely didn't have it in him to actually hurt Pablo, or even 'Valerie'. At least he hoped he didn't.

He probably shouldn't be glorifying his partners more violent tendencies. Even Ashley hated his actions most of the time.

Especially the day before.

Did they ever do anything about that body? Zacharie couldn't remember.

Oh well. It's not too important... Elsen are disposable.

Without further questioning, Ashley had drifted off to sleep. He slept a lot, Zacharie had noticed. Originally he had assumed it was because of his lack of sleep during his trek through Zone 1. Of course he didn't mind it, letting out a sigh and a small smile. Kissing him on the forehead because how couldn't he? He looked so peaceful. It was cute, he guessed.

Ashley's skin was warm, unusual for him.

And again, of course he didn't mind.

Four pairs of eyes watched them that night.


	14. “BAD EYESIGHT”

Ashley's world was dark. Really dark. Zacharie was gone and instead he only felt a chilling coolness. He didn't know wether to be scared and panicked or not because it didn't feel real. It was all hazy.

There were noises outside, loud ones. Some kind of screaming. Perhaps wailing. Unknown wether it was in fear or in anger. Play it safe, stay in the tent. It's all he can think to do because the situation was so foreign to him. Usually there was a small lantern Zacharie would keep on during the night, it wasn't on and Ashley didn't know how to light a fire.

So what can a man do but cower?

A small tapping noise was barely audible from outside. It was like walking- or running- or crawling. It could be either of the thing and Ashley preceded not to think about it. He sunk back further, hoping for... something to happen? Maybe Zacharie would come back? Maybe the sun would come up? What even was a sun? He shivered, twitched, whined. It didn't matter much. Now there was a rustling.

There was a weird ambiance. Everything was happening at the same time. The screeching. Wailing. Yelling and screaming. The footsteps and rustling outside the tent. There was no telling what they were- Spectres perhaps? The final wails of a suffering Elsen? The cat, who was on his last legs, perhaps? Maybe even Zacharie- but he knew it wouldn't be. It was as if he had been wiped from existence.

Ashley could barely see in front of him. He'd never had the best eyesight. Always stumbling, tripping as if he was a baby taking his first steps. It was rather pathetic, he did act as if he were a child hiding from some elusive monster under the bed. There was a banging noise in his mind. The tiny red dots of his eyes contracting in some sort of fearful reaction.

The groan of an Elsen. It's faceless head poked out at him. Faceless. It should have a face. Last time he'd checked Elsen had faces. It was bloodied, battered, it's anatomy broken. Like the Elsen he'd slaughtered a while ago.

The thing couldn't be real. It only appeared for a moment before retracting, back into the dark. It couldn't be real because Elsen didn't look like that.

There was a pit in his stomach. Not an uncommon feeling. He wanted to see outside. Perhaps things are better out there.

Ashley peeked our. Things were not better out there.

The magenta that coated Zone 2 was replaced by a darker colour. That's what lighting does for you. The sky was dark, we call that the night. Darkness was a thing Ashley didn't like, something he couldn't stand and wasn't used to. It was... probably night time. Probably.

He got out of that tent, shakily standing up. Ashley seemed frantic, looking at some unseen force above him. There were strange clouds above him, swirling in an odd formation. He couldn't feel his legs or arms. Nor his eyes or mouth- he had no control over that.

Hands in the sky. Blood on his hands.

He couldn't tell what he did next, but there was a shriek. The Batter could tell he was holding his weapon sturdily in his hands.

There was a scream. It sounded like Zacharie.

-

Ashley woke up, sweating and panting. There was a dim light shining onto him along with the face of a rather concerned Zacharie. His mask was off, he liked Zacharie's mask being off. However, Ashley probably looked like he'd been through hell. His eyes were wide.

"God- Ashley- are you ok?"

"I... I heard you screaming..."

"No. No I'm ok."

Ashley was pretty obviously shaken, Zacharie could tell.

"... and it was dark, things were happening but... ah... I don't know what they were."

"Well... it's not dark now, mon amor. You're ok now, see?"

"... I guess."

"Was it a nightmare?"

"I don't know what that is."

Nightmare:

A bad dream. A dream gone wrong. The mind precepts something, something wrong.

It felt very real to Ashley.

"Don't worry, dear, whatever happened isn't real."

Ashley wasn't the best at communication. Saying what he felt. Neither was he good at rationality.

It was still night, still dark. They'd resumed their comfortable positions, this time Zacharie seemed more on guard over his distressed lover. Zacharie didn't mind acting overprotective, he liked it infact.

So. Nightmares are not real. It was a relief to Ashley.

If nightmares weren't real then he didn't need to point out the clear figure he could see outside the tent.


	15. “The Animal Man”

Sleeping is a difficult task, one The Batter could barely put up with.

But he managed to do it. The sleep was dreamless, like a void. It was better than the previous, seeing nothing is better than seeing red. Thought wouldn't emerge in his desolate mind until the morning.

He was the first to awake to a soft chirping sound. A bird, of course it's a bird. But it's not a bird, instead it's a twittering cat. The one who's skin was barely intact. It had been watching them through the night, Ashley was a man to jump to such irrational conclusions.

"Foul puppet, you've finally awoken?" It snarled, Ashley could smell the rot. It's skin folded over on itself, barely stable. It looked as if something else was inside it, the meat decayed.

"W... Was it you who brought last nights vision to me?"

"I don't have such a power."

"Why watch over us?"

"You two seem to be close. You know how many rules you're breaking, yes?"

"No."

"He almost certainly does. Your partner there doesn't tell you a lot of things, yes?"

"I don't understand."

"You never understand, do you? Oh purifier, in such a lost and sorry state, why do you cower so?"

The deteriorating guardian turned to leave.

"I'll be seeing you."

Ashley was a man to jump to conclusions, however he couldn't bring himself to understand the cat.

Zacharie's presence behind him was an unknown comfort, he'd been there for a small while watching them however had not stepped in. It was a study in interaction, when Ashley noticed he didn't seem to mind the company.

"He's gone to the library." Ashley muttered, slight annoyance laced in his words. He wanted to understand.

"You can't go there, you're banned." Zacharie muttered, a desperation laced in his words. He wanted Ashley to stop thinking about his mission.

The Batter was a hard man to deter.

"Sneak me in."

"Ashie, dear, no..."

"Why?"

"You're going to hurt yourself... and- and you know you can't afford that."

Ashley gave eye contact, looking up to him with his sweet wide eyes. They shone red, Zacharie loved the colouration. He loves those eyes and he couldn't say no to them.

Zacharie sighed deeply, saying something he may regret later.

"I will try to help you but... just please don't get hurt."

"I won't..."

"I just want to know..."

"Get it?"

Ashley was purring. Zacharie didn't understand it, he was like a cat... well literally. Cats purr, they like attention. Screw it, Ashley is a cat now.

"I understand."

"... Thank you."

-

The two scoped out the Library, scaling around the building. Seeing what made the Library the Library. It was a little over the top but it was an excuse for Zacharie to stretch it out extensively.

He couldn't tell wether he did it for Ashley or for more selfish reasons. Zacharie wanted to keep Ashley safe, yes, but at the same time it felt as if he was keeping a Tiger as a house-pet.

It was a strange concept.

The two were hand in hand. Zacharie's hands were so much warmer than his. He was warmer in general. There was barely any warmth to Ashley's skin, perhaps that's why he liked being so close to Zacharie so much. Warmth.

At least Ashley looked calm.

That was what mattered for now.

"Ah... got any plans?"

"Not really."

"I... feel like I should just bust in."

"Ashley, no."

"Ok..."

Things were awkward, they sat against the wall.

"Chocolate?"

"... Yes."

Zacharie took out a bar of chocolate, quite a large delicious looking one as well. Creamy.

"Want it?"

"Yes."

He handed the chocolate over to Ashley, who promptly shovelled it into his mouth whole. It was how he liked to eat, though he could barely savour it's flavour. Still, a nice treat.

"More?" Ashley asked, to which Zacharie pulled out another. The bar met the same fate. Again, Ashley purred. Zacharie found it oddly endearing, maybe cute. He didn't know how Ashley would feel about him calling him cute.

"Maybe savour it, dear. Eat it slowly. Actually taste it." Zacharie chuckled a little, patting him on the back as his partner continued the strange, throaty noise.

"We can have more later, come on."

It was a nice break, it's good to forget sometimes.

As they scaled around the building, there was a sigh. It sounded like an Elsen.

A rather small, timid looking Elsen, stood next to the wall in front of them.

Just a normal Elsen to Zacharie, if not a little shorter than average.

To Ashley, to The Batter, it wasn't.

It was faceless. Expressionless. Like last nights Elsen, covered in scars and blood.

His eyes widened, skin somehow becoming paler.

"I-I..."

Ashley stopped moving, freezing in place.

"Ashie?"

"I-I... Zacharie..."

"You ok?"

The Elsen seemed to have noticed them, looking concerned.

"It's... faceless..."

Zacharie looked to the Elsen, who was slowly wandering away from the situation,

"No, no Ashie no, it's a normal Elsen. It's ok!"

Ashley cowered in front of Zacharie, the Elsen was out of his vision now. He seemed to be tearing up a little.

"Oh Ashley..." Zacharie wrapped his hands around him, "Ah... crap."

Ashley felt suddenly sick and lightheaded, shaking in Zacharie's arms.

"Ashley, it's ok- it's ok. You're ok." He kissed Ashley gently on the cheek.

It didn't seem like the growling man was calling down any time soon.

His body was light.

"... you're ok..."


	16. “Bismark Library but essentially worse”

Something was different about Ashley from that point. His breathing was different. His posture was different. The way he talked was different. Something was wrong but Zacharie couldn't put his finger on it. Both of them seemed to be fearing something. Both of them seemed to be paranoid, yet revelled in each others company. Something was wrong but Ashley couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't understand his own actions.

Ashley had been pacing. It wasn't uncommon for him to do so. It was a nervous habit amongst hundreds of other nervous habits. He was also biting at his nails, though they were already painfully short. The Batter didn't seem to care. Zacharie did. He was trying to think of... something to assist him with. Zacharie didn't... want Ashley to go through with what he was going to go through however he hated to see him so stressed like this. There wasn't a good way to handle himself.

Zacharie remembered an old little trinket of his. A cat shaped mask, much like the one he usually wore. He'd never really used it much before, perhaps it was a tad bit morbid considering his friendship with Pablo. Ashley was banned from the Library but...

They didn't know his new name

They certainly wouldn't recognise him under a mask.

Perhaps it wouldn't be too bad.

Perhaps it would be nice.

He plucked it out of his seemingly endless bag (not as endless as his pocket dimension of course) and presented it to the distressed man.

"Idea."

"Hm?"

"This mask."

"Yes?"

"You wear it as we go in the library. They won't even know who you are?"

"Ah... you think it'll work?"

"Of course!"

Ashley gently took the mask from it, putting it on his face semi-awkwardly. Now he's a cat.

"Ah- how do I look?"

"Haha, mon amor, you always look good!"

"..."

If he wasn't wearing a mask there would be a very visible blush.

Even now Zacharie loved him.

He was glad that he hadn't left him already.

"Come on, dear, lets try it."

Zacharie sported a fake enthusiasm.

"Ok... thank you."

Whatever stressed plagued his significant other seemed to have subsided.

That was good at least, that was all Zacharie wanted.

However, something seemed wrong. Something seemed different.

Something seemed different about Ashley.

But Zacharie didn't mind.

It was Ashley. He loved Ashley. Ashley loved him. Whatever happens next they'll stick together.

He hoped anyway.

-

Ashley clung to Zacharie as he always did. He let Zacharie do the talking when necessary. The 'paper tearing massacre' was still ongoing. Zacharie didn't seem to care, though, it was trivial to him. It was also trivial to Ashley but.. game rules.

Game rules didn't apply to Zacharie.

Zacharie sat himself down in the corner of the second floor, Ashley just looking to him confused.

"We need to... go upstairs." His voice was slightly muffled by the cat mask, probably for he best. Less recognition.

"Oh, Ashley, don't you want to take a moment to relax?"

"We've... done that."

"Aww, Ashie, come on. It won't take too long."

"..."

Ashley way beside him, looking at the book in Zacharie's hand.

"Tales and Legends."

Zacharie already knew what the book said.

_The Toad King_

_A long time ago, lived an evil king. His face was so repulsive that he was nicknamed the Toad King._

_One day, a masked man met the kind during an audience. He said the following words to him:_

_"Greeting wretched monarch, leave this land at once or perish at the top of my blade."_

_The king replied:_

_"I am the king and you are my subjects. You are not to go against my will."_

_And so the Masked Man slew the king with his mighty sword._

_The end._

There were a few chapters of this book, however this one stuck out to him.

A masked man.

A sword.

Was... was Zacharie a celebrity?

It didn't matter much, Zacharie was leaning against his shoulder. Likely reading with him. Zacharie found it cute how focused on the book his Batter was.

"This is... interesting."

"We can rent it if you'd like."

"Yes... I think I'd like to."

So interested in such trivial and pointless tails.

So they moved on, again they were hand in hand. No Elsen dared to go up to the third floor so they likely wouldn't be judged.

Ah, the third floor. That first time that Ashley had had his ass kicked since the player had left his side.

What would happen if the player came back now? It had been months, it's unlikely but possible.

The Batter couldn't interact with those 'save-cubes' anymore, Zacharie had noticed.

He didn't know what that meant for his partner, wether he'd be completely reset or if his demise was permanent until the return of a player. Either way he didn't want to find out.

Bismark, Zone 2, is a relaxing place compared to Zone 3, however.

The cubes blocking the way were still there, it didn't deter Zacharie. He just walked straight past them, though Ashley could not. He sought to help his lover. We won't get into the specifics of that puzzle, it's already been explained.

Now there was a staircase. A long one. Then a hallway. Then more stairs. Then the hall where Japhet was supposed to be. He wasn't there. By now Ashley should've had Omega with him however all he had was a barely functioning, under-levelled alpha.

There were also other things he had left to do that he yet hadn't. The time trial with the spectres was one of them however it didn't seem to be a concern to him. Zacharie knew how the game went, Ashley didn't. It didn't matter to Ashley. Getting answers from the cat was his goal.

More stairs.

More stairs.

More stairs.

Ah, they're outside now. Wait is that a fucking whale? It's a fucking whale. A sky whale. Ashley wasn't expecting to see a goddamn sky whale.

So they purified the sky whale... thing.

They were inside again.

A block puzzle. The Batter despised block puzzles.

His pathetic mind couldn't solve it. He instead waited upon Zacharie.

The journey up here had been long and awkward. There was a pain in his eyes. Both of their eyes.

"Zacharie...?"

"I can't go forward."

"Why?"

"I'm not letting you go either. You can't solve this on your own, yes?"

"Help..."

"Then you'll stay here... though I don't want you to. I know you likely won't come down, but you could. We could go back, we could go back right now! Sounds good, amigo?"

"Help..."

"I don't want you to get hurt, Ashley..."

"Help..."

"I don't want this game to end, Ashley..."

"Please..."

"I don't want us to end, Ashley."

"..."

"Don't you like what you have?"

"Yes, I do..."

"Do you know what you'll do if you go up there."

"..."

"I've seen this game played many times before."

"I... don't understand."

"You never do."

"Did... Did I do something wrong?"

"If you go up there you'll end up fighting the bird. Zone 2 will be essentially gone."

"Ah... fighting wasn't my intention..."

"It doesn't matter."

"Zacharie- Please..."

Zacharie left the room.

He didn't leave a trace. There was a feather on the floor. It was like he just ran- flew away.

Batter took of the cat mask. It was a gift.

Already he missed him.

He was left alone with a prophecy he didn't understand.

Something about him was different.

He started gnawing on his hand again.

Essentially a sign of defeat.

_There was nothing else to be done but wait for the man who would rise forth to destroy him._

_For deep inside his soul, there was no doubt that what he did was evil._


	17. “COME BACK”

For a while all was silent between the lovers.

The creature known as The Batter was deeply scarred. Covered in it's own blood. Yet he still stood as stoic as ever. His twisted, reptilian face was hard to read.

Zacharie stood in fear, rooted to the spot by his distress. It wasn't The Batter he was scared of, it was what he knew would happen next. A sadness lingered in his heart.

The creature was in pain.

The Batter was in pain.

Ashley was in pain.

There was a tapping behind Zacharie. He was being watched by judicial eyes.

"..."

It was mumbling something as it's crippled body lunged forward towards Zacharie. Of course Zacharie could move out of the way. Again and again. Zacharie had his sword but he didn't want to harm Ashley... he just couldn't.

Ashley wasn't even using his bat, only his bare strength though there was barely any of that left. He was injuring himself. It wasn't uncommon for Ashley.

"You... Spectre..." Ashley sounded exhausted, Zacharie hated how raspy and hurt it sound. Did he recognise him anymore?

He didn't know.

He didn't want to think about it.

Somewhere else there was an upbeat tune being played.

Some more aimless lunges. It did nothing. He hadn't changed, nor progressed. Zacharie kept his eyes closed for this part.

"I'm not a spectre."

Perhaps he could jog Ashley's memory.

If he couldn't remember him, Zacharie could make him remember. Remember everything.

He dodged another swing of Ashley's now grotesquely massive hands.

It was a selfish goal.

"Ashley?"

The Batter didn't listen, just continued it's endless but fruitless attacks.

"Ashley..."

Nothing came from the creature. It's unstable body shook. It wouldn't be too long now.

"It's me, Zacharie."

There was a continuation of the same pattern. It was all in desperation. Zacharie desperately wanted to think he could alter the outcome.

Something flashed in The Batter's eyes.

Perhaps it was thinking.

"Zacharie."

"Your friend, Zacharie."

"Your lover, Zacharie."

"Don't you remember me?"

There was a low growl from Ashley. Then a cry.

Zacharie felt that too.

"You... are a spectre..."

It mumbled something about purification and attacked again to no avail.

It injured itself, falling onto its face. There was another cry. One of anger, most likely. Perhaps fear. Or pain.

Ashley was in a lot of it right now.

"Ashley... please stop,"

"Please..."

"Please stop..."

The Batter was sprawled across the floor, shivering. It tried to get up but before it could there was a crack. It screeched, crying out again. It mumbled something about purification. It hurt to keep its eyes open. Breathing was a chore.

Yet it pushed Zacharie away.

"Ashley..."

"..."

"I'm sorry."

"..."

"God I'm so stupid."

"..."

"I should've helped or I should've done... something."

"..."

"I'm so sorry."

"..."

Zacharie flopped over to hug the twisted version of his boyfriend. God. God he missed Ashley. He missed Ashley even though he was technically still with him. God he felt pathetic. The Batter resisted the physical contact, however he lost. He was being hugged and it felt all so stupid to him.

"Ashley..?"

"Are you there?"

"I feel like you are."

"Come on."

"..."

There were two voices at once. The Batter's head spun. He attempted to swipe at Zacharie. It didn't work. Nothing worked. It was to no one's pleasure.

"... Zacharie..."

"Yes, yes it's me."

Something shifted.

"It's me, Ashley, it's me."

"You're here..."

"Yes, yes I'm here."

"Is this real..?"

"Yes..."

Something changed.

He was calmed, at least a little. His body still shook violently. He was still scared but... it was still Ashley.

The face he had loved had returned.

He was Ashley again.

He was also very heavily wounded.

"I'm sorry, Zacharie..."

"It's ok."

"It hurts..."

"I know..."

"Why... why did you leave..?"

Ashley's body felt cold.

"I thought it would stop you..."

"I'm- I'm sorry."

"I know."

"What... happens now?"

"I don't know."

Ashley's breathing was stiff.

Zacharie was waiting for the inevitable, praying the inevitable wasn't truth.

"D- Did I hurt... hurt you?"

"No..."

"That's good."

Zacharie was humming something.

They held each other in their arms.

"I still love you Ashley..."

"I love you too."

They kissed. It was a deep kiss, mouth pressed against mouth. Zacharie indulged in it, though it was not really a happy kiss.

They were two men who used to be so good at keeping it all bottled away.

They stayed that way until Ashley fell limp.


	18. zacharie.

Things went wrong.

Usually Zacharie wouldn't mind the plot shifting from the usual.

He clearly didn't mind, at least for the longest while, until now.

But now things had gone too wrong.

He could dream. Dream of something happier on this last night. He had stayed on the rooftop, next to the limo body. He'd cried over it until he himself had passed out.

They were together. They hugged, they kissed. They did everything they could sanely think to do. They got comfort out of each other. Ashley wasn't the best hugger, nor was he the best at physical contact. Zacharie never minded that, he could always make up for it. They went hand in hand. He sung a lullaby.

That nice thought, that nice dream couldn't last forever. That nice thought was impossible.

There was a mewling beside him.

"Zacharie."

"..."

"I'm sorry."

"What now?"

"You had the power to save him, why didn't you? Surely, you have luck tickets with you. It's too later to use a Joker now, I believe."

"He wouldn't have lived much longer anyway."

"..."

"He would become burnt eventually."

"Ah..."

"I knew that from the start, Pablo."

"Why fool yourself?"

"I loved him."

"I know that."

There was a silence, they looked off the edge of the tall library building.

"What now?"

"I... guess we see what happens."

"... and what will happen?"

"You can stop talking to me now, Pablo."

For a while everything seemed to stop. It was still.

Then it restarted.


End file.
